


A few minor changes

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Fourth Age, Married Couple, Rebirth, Valinor, a little magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Sometimes a visiting Vala causes changes
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A few minor changes

One day, a messenger arrived at the villa where Dior and Nimloth lived. 

“A letter from Oromë himself?” 

Perhaps the Huntsman of the Valar had recalled their request to know if there would be a big hunt around the area where they lived? 

“Oh dear, it seems like Anca could get an unplanned growth in size during the time as the big summer hunt will be held here…”

As the black feline hailed from a cat breed in northern Valinor, it was nothing strange that he was already pretty big for his breed. But as he actually was born in the Woods of Oromë, being affected by that also seemed possible. 

“Well, it is a change that will not last for very long. Besides, it is not like Ancalagon is going to be a lot bigger,” Nimloth said when she was given the letter from her husband and saw the rough guess Oromë had written on what could happen to the cat. 

“It is not his size I am worrying about, it is whatever the branches on the trees may be able to still hold his weight if he climbs up.”

That was a good case for worry, actually, given that cats did not always land on their feet first. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

It turned out that Ancalagon was affected by the distant power of Oromë already the next morning, when he would greet his owners as usual when they woke up for the day. 

“Ow! Did you gain another three kilos overnight, cat?” Dior wondered when he felt the weight difference as Ancalagon climbed over him to lay between them.

Ancalagon had not changed that much in his appearance, given that he already was a fully grown adult cat, but with giant paws it was hard to miss when he stepped on one of them. 

“Big boy.” 

  
  


Of course, it was soon hard to notice that not everything went as it normally would be for Ancalagon. Three extra kilos was not that much of a weight difference as it was mostly muscles from an active life mostly outdoors, but it was more noticeable for the household members in various ways.

“Anca!”

Climbing up his favorite tree for the normal morning watch over the area outside the house ended up with the cat nearly breaking the thin branch he chose to sit on. 

“Crazy cat, can you try to not scare us like that....” 

Thankfully, nothing major happened on that first day that could result in Ancalagon getting himself injured in some way. After a few days, everything seemed to have adjusted to the changes that he would have for a while. 

“My, what a change on the size of your paws, Anca. You could give Eärendil a real slap with the front paw if he was here,” Dior realized when the cat laid a front paw on his leg while they rested on the sofa together. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Soon the Huntsman of the Valar and his followers left the area, and Ancalagon changed back to his normal size. 

“Aw, too bad that he is back to normal,” Nimloth said as they made themselves ready for the night “I hoped that Anca would have been able to scare off unwanted visitors again by his new, temporary size…”

The very loud meowing outside, joined by some terrified screams, told her wrong and that Ancalagon was doing great as the watch cat in the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Ancalagon to be based on a really big Siberian normally, though this temporary size difference made him closer to a Maine Coon


End file.
